


即使如此依然爱你

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Summary: AI铁X美国队长





	即使如此依然爱你

即使纽约再繁华，神盾局的夜晚总是很安静。很适合美国队长在一个人时干点别的，例如拿一支笔，一个笔记本，坐在沙发上，乱涂乱画点什么。也难得，那个人今天没有说话，只有那抹如同心脏搏动的蓝点，在屏幕上微弱地跳动着，倒反而让他变得不习惯起来。

“说实话，你现在有什么感觉？”美国队长忽然合上书，象征性地抬眼。

“怎么？要做市场调查？”Tony的声音从扩音器传来。

“Tony。”Steve无奈地喊了声。

“Honey，AI没有感觉。”Tony回答，那声音如同当初贾维斯那不带任何感情的腔调。

“你这是算意识上传吗？”Steve想确定某些事情，所以今晚表现得有点不依不饶。

“毕竟肉体没用了。”Tony说，“你想知道些什么？”

“…….”Steve放下本子，抹了把脸，“Tony……”

忽然，感觉有什么东西钻到衣服里，Steve刚想回头，左手一下子被缠着了。下意识地扭头，看到一条电缆正缠着他的手腕，“Tony！”Steve皱起眉头，抬头看见不远处几条电缆，像是有生命般向他游了过来，钻进衣服的那条，肆无忌惮地缠着了他的腰身，“你干什么？”

“干你。”

“……”

“放心，不会漏电的。”

那腔调居然让美国队长错觉地听到，钢铁侠平时对他恶作剧时语调。游过来的电缆如同触手般，快速缠上他四肢。腰身上的那根来到他胸前，像蛇一样乱窜，游过乳尖，故意对着肉粒摩擦起来。Steve瞬间全身泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，涨红了脸，“Tony！”

“Honey，即使这样，我觉得…….我还是能满足你的。”

那声音莫名让Steve心底打了个冷战，“等等……”张开的嘴被一根电缆毫无预警地插了进来，“唔……”

“Honey，我知道你在担心什么……”犹如情人在耳边呢喃，Tony说着同时，那根电缆也在Steve嘴里进出着，深至咽喉，忍着反胃的不适感，小腹却传来一阵阵痉挛。咽不下的唾液黏在电缆上，很快变得湿哒哒的，吸吮的水声淫秽极了。

乳头变得挺立起来，可那根玩意还在上面戳弄着。T恤被其余的电缆撩起，卷至胸膛以上，红肿的肉粒犹如诱人的糖果，让人恨不得狠狠地咬到嘴里蹂躏。事实证明，即使是AI的Tony，依然能办到。乳尖被电缆搓弄，揉捏，乳晕的颜色更深了，嘴角滴下的唾液滑过乳尖，在艳红上留下一划痕迹，十分色情。

电缆模仿男人的阴茎，在Steve嘴里进出着，然后他忽然感到有什么东西在追他的舌头，像是一条蛇在强行交配，死死地缠着他的舌头，然后搅动起来，“唔……”有东西钻进了牛仔裤，埋进内裤，一圈圈地绕着阴茎，有意无意地去逗弄顶端的小孔，像是想钻进去。冷冰冰的快感，陌生又让人上瘾，脚趾卷缩起来。Steve无意识地扯着缠着他手腕的电缆，几乎要将它扯断。

“Honey，即使这样，我依然像操你…….”Tony说着，操控的动作可没停下来。

当Steve感觉到真的有东西钻到阴茎里时，怪异的快感使小腹剧烈地收缩起来，那玩意在阴茎里四处乱窜，这里逗逗，那里挠挠，使得Steve感到阴茎里奇痒无比，又挠不到，难受地想合起双脚，却被电缆死死缠住，强迫着分开，“唔……唔……”

猥亵般的玩弄让美国队长看起来色情极了，阴囊也被照顾到了，牛仔裤褪到了大腿上。很想射，脑子被折磨得一片空白，Steve全身僵直着，可是被堵住的阴茎，什么都射不出来，无法排泄的感觉，随着快感飙升，犹如快要失禁般使他头皮发麻。

Steve腰身上缠着的电缆强迫他直起身体，嘴巴依然被堵住，越来越多咽不下的唾液滴下，弄湿了底下一片。后穴口处的电缆有意无意地搓弄着穴口皱褶，Steve挣扎起来，可是射精感却让他双腿越张越开。后穴开始分泌出液体，沾湿了电缆的头部，电缆尝试着钻进去，可只是进了一点点，就被紧张的肉壁绞紧。不同于阴茎的火热，这根电缆冰冷得可怕，使Steve退缩，肉壁也跟着痉挛颤抖起来。

电缆进不去，似乎很苦恼，可Steve分明听到了那机械腔仿佛笑了声。随后，阴茎里的那玩意在一个深挖后，忽然抽了出来。就在Steve弓起身体，彷如失禁般地射精时，后穴那根电缆也一下子撞了进去，射精与冲撞的快感互相撞击，从尾椎开始，使每条神经都像是跟着高潮一样，从里到外的皮肤痒得不行，红了一片。  
Steve几乎要咬断嘴里的那根电缆，“唔…….”他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，皮肤上泛起了薄汗。

“你看，即使这样，我依然很想操你，或许是时候试试将你操得下不了床的滋味。”

Tony将电缆从Steve几乎麻木的嘴里撤出，沾满唾液的电缆在他身上滑动着，将那些黏黏的液体沾满了他全身。Steve听到Tony的话后，还来不及说什么，身后那根电缆忽然横冲直撞起来，“你…….”

这混球！

Steve抿紧唇，全身痒得厉害，大腿内侧肌肉绷得紧紧的，几乎感觉到抽搐般的疼痛。身后那玩意也不管不顾地朝着敏感点撞过去，又痛又麻，却又爽得头皮发麻，恐怖的快感迅速传至四肢八骸。

另一根电缆在后穴口试探着想伸进去，美国队长脸都黑了，“想…….都别想……”

“可是我想操你，让你感受下我有多想将你操死在这张沙发上。”还是如此不知廉耻地说着这样的话，Steve知道，这男人即使是人的形态，说起这话，他依然是面不红心不跳的。

那根电缆见软的不行，便强行挤了进去，Steve痛吟了一声，可随后而来的快感使疼痛也变得爽起来。一进一出的两根电缆像是会师一样，默契异常。根本不给后穴闭上的可能，也使Steve一口气还没喘上来，又被顶到了敏感点上。后穴被操得一塌糊涂，湿哒哒的，又痛又爽，缠着手腕的电缆已经被他扯得只剩下一丁点还连着的。

“Tony……”Steve被操得连声音都发不出来了，呼吸也混乱不堪，胸口难受得像是要炸开一样。肉壁的痉挛变得强烈起来，两根电缆更是狠狠地各自撞到最深处和敏感点上，虐待着他最后的神经与理智。“唔……”身体向后僵直弓起，大腿的肌肉也跟着抽搐起来，在后穴高潮的瞬间，阴茎再次射出了精液，粘到电缆上。

Steve双眼失神，电缆们互相在他身上轻抚，延续着高潮的余韵，犹如情人的亲吻。

“Steve…….即使如此……”Tony的声音在耳边响起，亲昵非常，“我还是如此地爱你。”

“……”

第二天，复仇者们难得发现美国队长竟然没有起来晨练。Sam有点担心，却敲他的房门，“Steve……你没事吧？”

“唔……”一声很低的呻吟，然后才传来美国队长的声音，“没事…….”

“…….”

Sam转身离开后，从房里传来了美国队长懊恼的声音，“一个晚上了，还来。”

“Honey……”


End file.
